


Flowers Only Grow Where There Are Seeds

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [13]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Allergies, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, And Now For Something Completely Different, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Confessions, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Farewells, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Laundromat, Love, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, Romance, Self Prompt, Sexual Content, Shaving, Sitcom, Sleepy Cuddles, Strangers, Tenderness, Tumblr Prompt, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: A collection of Rebelcaptain ficlets. Ratings for each chapter will vary from all ages to adult.{#5}Cassian allows himself to be vulnerable with Jyn.





	1. Interest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my series of Rebelcaptain ficlets and drabbles that come to me or when I get prompt ideas from Tumblr. Most of these stories will be independent, but if any are interconnected, those fics will be clearly marked to avoid confusion. Enjoy!❤️

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#1} _Jyn sees the same man in her local laundromat every Saturday. Normally she just minds her own business, takes care of her laundry and leaves as soon as possible, but something about him urges her to befriend him if she can._

* * *

 

 

Jyn folded her towel and sneaked a quick peek at the man who stood at the dryer a few feet away from her. He mumbled something to himself in Spanish as he took his clothes out of the machine, a frustrated expression on his face.

Maybe she was nosy, but Jyn was curious why he looked so angry. He'd been coming to the laundromat for a couple of months now and so far, she'd never seen him crack a smile. He also hadn't made any attempts to introduce himself to her. Of course, it was silly. No one at a laundromat came to socialise. Still, Jyn couldn't stop wondering why he never smiled.

He usually came into the building wearing a t shirt, baggy jeans and sneakers. His arms weren't overly muscular, but he was clearly in shape and **damn** , was he nice to look at. Jyn did her best not to look at him for too long after that time he'd caught her staring at him. That had been pretty embarrassing.

Now, Jyn wasn't a people person or anything of the sort, but she just felt drawn to this handsome mystery man. So she began to do things that would garner his attention. Last Saturday, a sock fell out of his basket when he was leaving. Jyn picked it up and ran after him. She made sure to smile when she said, "Here, you dropped this."

He merely blinked at her as if seeing her for the first time and parted his lips - he had really nice lips and the beard growth on his skin made him look so distinguished and sexy. 

"Oh, thanks," he said, taking the sock and nodding at her. But no smile. The corner of his lips turned up ever so slightly, but nothing resembling a smile appeared on his handsome face.

The next time Jyn saw him, she was folding her clothes on one of the tables at the front of the laundromat. The dryer his own clothes were in had stopped and he was digging in his pockets, she figured, looking for another quarter. 

Even though her clothes had finished and she was about to leave, Jyn chose to walk over to where he was standing and held out two quarters to him. "Take my last two."

"I couldn't," came his protest, but she just chuckled and inserted the coins into the slot.

"You're welcome," she replied before turning back to her basket of clothes.

"Hey!"

Jyn half-turned and looked at him inquisitively. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

A thrill ran through Jyn and she bit her lip to stop the ridiculously wide grin that threatened to spread on her face. "Jyn. I'm Jyn Erso."

He crossed the space between them until there was only a few inches left and raised a hand to her. "Cassian Andor."

 _Finally_ , she thought. Finally, she had a name to go with the handsome face. "It's lovely to meet you, Cassian," she said, letting a little of that gleeful smile shine through.

Cassian smiled back. "Likewise, Jyn."

The way he said her name in that beautiful accent made Jyn feel weak in the knees. Relief ran through her as she thanked the powers that be that she was on a first name basis with the man. Now the next time they were at the laundromat, she could chat with him a little, maybe even become his friend.

Next Saturday arrived sooner than Jyn thought and she'd had a bit of small talk with Cassian. She learned that he was half English, half Mexican and he moved here to be closer to his abuela, who was his only family.

Jyn sympathised with him because she had been close to her family as well, but after her parents died, all she had was her cousin Bodhi. They bonded over their commonalities and it wasn't long before Jyn considered Cassian as her friend. 

A couple of weeks after they introduced themselves to each other, Jyn ran into the laundromat and caught Cassian's eye.

"I hope you brought an umbrella. It's pouring out there." She motioned to the door she just came through and his eyes followed her gesture.

He groaned and placed his hand on his forehead. "Oh, great. I left it at home."

Jyn felt a pang of pity for him. If he went outside with that basket, he and his clothes would get soaked through before he reached his car. There was only one thing to do. "Here," she said, holding out her umbrella. "Take mine."

His eyes widened and he held up his hands to refuse. "No, I couldn't possibly..."

"Oh, please take it. I really don't mind getting wet. Besides, you're parked farther away from the building than I am. Go ahead."

There was still a little hesitation in his face, so she cocked her head to the side. "You know, it's not gentlemanly to refuse a lady's offer of assistance."

A chuckle came from his lips and he gave her a probing gaze before replying, "But I am not much of a gentleman..."

Before she could stop herself, she said, "Then I guess we're in good company because I'm not much of a lady."

Something unreadable flashed in Cassian's eyes and he smirked. "Alright. I'll take your umbrella, and I'll bring it back next Saturday."

"I like the sound of that. Maybe you could bring some Thai food with you and we could have a date."

"Are you serious? At the laundromat?"

"Why not? We'd both get some food in our belly and take care of our laundry at the same time. Sounds like a good way to multi task to me."

Cassian rubbed his chin thoughtfully and Jyn's eyes glued to the movement. She wanted to brush her fingers against the hairs on his beard and tug him down for a kiss. Hell, she'd been thinking about it for a while now, but she could wait. 

This would give her something to look forward to.

"Sounds like a plan to me." He gave her an affirmative nod.

Jyn bit her lip excitedly and smiled up at him. "Good! I can't wait!" She held out her arms to hug him, but stopped herself at the last minute and shook his hand instead. "See you then!" Then she turned to leave, but he tugged her back and into his arms.

The young brunette stared at Cassian in surprise and confusion. "Cassian? Why did you-mmph!"

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. It was an unexpected kiss and Jyn clutched Cassian's jacket to steady her trembling legs. When he finally pulled away, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Wha-what was that for?"

A sheepish look was on Cassian's face and he let her go, licking his lips nervously. "I just...I wanted to do that for a while now."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Sometimes when you'd be putting your clothes into one of the washing machines or the dryers, I'd watch you while you back was turned." 

Jyn laughed and touched Cassian's shoulder to ease him. "That's okay. I was checking you out, too."

"Really?" His eyes grew as wide as two gold pieces.

"I did. I had my eyes on you a lot when you weren't looking."

"Did you...like what you saw?"

"Mm, _liked_ , _like_  and will _continue_ liking. Ater all, you **do** have aesthetically pleasing features."

"So do you."

"Thanks." Jyn watched Cassian silently and after a moment's consideration, she kissed him, this time, making their caress slower and more sensual. Once their mouths were separated, she smirked. "I could get used to that."

"So could I," replied Cassian huskily and he bent down to capture her lips again.

A make-out session in the laundromat was a first for Jyn, but she was open to trying new things. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what was going on with this fic. I basically just threw whatever was in my brain onto the screen and hoped that it's readable.


	2. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Cassian sees Jyn off before she goes on a mission._

* * *

 

"You don't have to see me off, you know."

"I know, but I want to." Cassian's arms brushed Jyn's as they walked to the hangar where Rogue One was waiting for launch. The touch made Jyn's breath hitch for a moment. So far, no one had any knowledge of their relationship, except Bodhi, Baze, Chirrut and Kay.

Of course, there would come a day when people would find out. After all, they spent a lot of time together and gossip travelled at light speed.

"I don't know if you're being romantic or just pigheaded."

"Both, I'd say. I can't help it. You bring it out in me." His eyes sparkled with gentleness and mischief as he smirked at her.

Jyn felt her legs wobble the tiniest bit. How was it that just a smile or a few words from him could make her feel so lightheaded? This man had such a powerful effect on Jyn. It was once a foreign sensation to her, but the more she experienced it, the more she loved it.

They reached the hangar and once both stood in front of the ship, Jyn turned around and faced Cassian. She hated that he wouldn't be joining her on this mission. It would be so strange, not having him by her side, but it couldn't be helped. The injury he sustained from the last mission was still healing and he wasn't fit for active duty just yet.

His limp was barely noticeable now, so all he had to do was rest up and stay off his leg for a while. That was why Jyn had been so adamant about him staying in his quarters - the last thing he needed to do was stress himself - but Cassian was too stubborn to listen.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Now you've seen me off. So go back to your quarters and get off that leg."

Cassian chuckled and laced his fingers with his. "Yes ma'am, but there's one thing you have to do for me first."

"And what's that?"

"Let me kiss you goodbye."

Jyn's eyes widened at this and her cheeks flushed a deep scarlet. Did he really just say that? Suddenly, her ears were aware of people in the hangar looking at them curiously and whispering to themselves.

Well, they were standing very close to each other and Cassian was holding her hand in a not-so-innocent way, so it's only natural they would notice. Still, Jyn felt a bit off guard at this. She and Cassian had talked about public displays of affection and both agreed that they didn't care for overt romantic gestures.

But as she stood here, looking into the adoring gaze of the man she'd fallen in love with, Jyn felt so strong, so confident. She didn't give a damn what anyone thought of she and Cassian's relationship and she knew felt the same way. The only feelings that mattered to them were each other's.

Cassian was the one person Jyn wanted to be with. So why not let the world know she was his and he was hers? 

Jyn took a few steps closer to him and tightened the grip between their fingers. A twinkle was in her eye as she replied, "I'll allow it."

Cassian grinned and he moved his other hand behind her head, cradling her to him and pressed his lips to hers gently. The kiss wasn't passionate, as their many previous ones had been, but tender and gentle with just a hint of fire beneath it.

After she pulled back to catch her breath, Jyn sighed and held her forehead to his for a moment. Then, she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. She could see so much love in the depths and it warmed her like nothing she'd ever felt before.

"Just make sure you come back to me," he whispered, holding her shoulders in his hands and grazing his lips to her forehead.

"Always."

 

 


	3. Whenever You Need Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#3} _When Cassian is injured and finds himself unable to do a simple task, Jyn helps him._

* * *

 

 

"Maybe we shouldn't have gone on that ski trip," Jyn said as she unlocked the door to the apartment and pushed it open.

Cassian walked through with one bag in his left hand and chuckled. "I think it went pretty well."

Jyn glanced at the cast on his left arm and shook her head, feeling a sense of guilt wash over her. Their joint trip to Alaska with Han and Leia had been so much fun and Jyn and Cassian enjoyed themselves immensely.

Unfortunately, Cassian broke his arm on the slopes and everything went downhill from there. He wasn't in so much pain now, thanks to strong painkillers - not that Cassian would complain too much about the pain; he was always a trooper when it came to injuries.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have challenged you to see who could race to the bottom." Jyn lowered her head. "If I hadn't done that, your arm wouldn't be broken right now."

Cassian came to her side at once, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "You have nothing to be sorry for, mi amor. I didn't have to take you up on that challenge, but I _chose_ to. It's not your fault. It was just a bit of bad luck."

"I guess so..." She looked up and gave him a tiny smile.

The break did hurt, but Cassian was just glad that the injury was limited to his arm. Still, as the days passed, he realised the most annoying thing about having a broken arm was the fact that he couldn't do simple tasks.

He couldn't wash dishes, dress himself, write a check, etc. He felt frustrated by the limited mobility that having a broken arm afforded him. It was lucky that he and Jyn lived together. She took on a lot of the chores to help with no fuss or complaint and Cassian loved her for it.

Two months passed before the cast finally came off and Cassian was beyond grateful for that because casts were a huge pain in the ass to have on one's arm all of the time. His arm was getting better, but shaving still proved to be a struggle and since he wasn't left handed, the chances of him getting a decent shave were slim to none.

He could have gone to a barber shop and have it taken care of, but Cassian didn't like the idea of a complete stranger touching his face. So, even though he was bad at shaving with his uninjured arm, he chose to give it a go anyway.

Jyn had been in the kitchen baking chicken to go in the salad she just finished making for them when she heard Cassian swear out loud. She walked to the bathroom, where she knew Cassian had been holed up for the past twenty minutes and a plunking sound reached her ears.

"Dammit!"

She knocked on the door. "Cassian. Are you alright?"

A sigh came from behind the door and after it, a muffled, "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You didn't hurt yourself getting out of the tub or anything, did you?"

"I'm not in the tub, Jyn." Another sigh. "I just nicked myself, is all."

"Nicked yourself?" She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, wondering what he had been doing in there.

Once Jyn caught sight of Cassian standing in front of the bathroom mirror, she held back a smile. There was foam covering the lower half of his face and a few messy strokes of an attempted shaving on his skin. 

"You know you could have just asked me to do that for you."

He shook his head and picked up the razor he'd been using. "It's alright. I can do it."

"No, you don't." Jyn strode forward and snatched the blade out of his hand. Then she put the toilet cover down and motioned for him to sit. He didn't move, just sent her a mildly annoyed expression.

She wasn't having any of that. Pointing down to the toilet cover, Jyn said in a stern voice, "Cassian Jeron Andor, sit your arse down right now before I make you."

There was a defiant look on his face, but he did as she ordered and seated himself on the toilet lid.

"Thank you. Was that so hard?" She shook her head as she rinsed the razor in the water he left in the basin.

"Yes," came his sarcastic reply, but there was no bite to the word. "Exactly how are you going to shave me? Getting on your knees won't help because you're a head shorter than me and bending down will only cause you discomfort."

Jyn chuckled and tapped the razor against the smooth marble in the basin and came over to him, smiling. "Oh, shush. I know what to do." Then she straddled his lap and his hands instinctively came up to hold her by the waist.

A sultry smile appeared on his lips and and he hummed appreciatively. "I have no problem with this."

She rolled her eyes and smacked his chest. "Typical man. Always thinking with your privates." There was a playful glint in Jyn's eyes as she shook her head and raised the blade to Cassian's jaw. "Try not to get a dirty fantasy out of this, you horndog."

To Cassian's credit, he did his best to keep his mind out of the gutter, but there was just something so alluring and sexy about Jyn shaving him. The long, careful strokes she used with his razor sent a rush of arousal to his groin.

In this situation, it was mildly embarrassing for Cassian as he never had a kink - or so he thought - as Jyn ran the blade down his jaw, breathing in and out evenly with her pale throat so close to his lips, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groping her.

And she knew what her touch was doing to him because every so often, she would glance at his crotch and smirk or give him a knowing grin that nearly drove him mad.

The little vixen.

When she finished, Jyn didn't bother getting up. She merely set the razor on the basin and arched her body into Cassian, reaching behind him to run her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Her touch was like an electric charge that brought him to life. "Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Cassian's palms came to rest on her backside, then his eyes flickered to the shower and her gaze followed suit. "Get naked, hop into that shower and I'll tell you."

"I like the way you think."

 


	4. Oh, Nuts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {#4} _Jyn bakes her handsome new neighbor a batch of cookies with disastrous results._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is gonna end up being reposted as a multi chaptered fic later, but my plate is a little full, so until then, this shall be its home.

* * *

 

  
Being neighborly was something Jyn had been pretty unaccustomed to. It's not that she was antisocial or hated people. She just preferred to be alone. Of course, that hadn't stopped Leia Organa-Solo from befriending her and inviting her over for dinner.

Leia was bold, sassy and kind. In ways, she reminded Jyn of herself if she had the guts to expose herself more. But Leia's father had been a diplomat, so she was used to being in the public eye a bit.

Han and Leia were a young married couple who lived a few doors down from Jyn, so she saw them pretty often. Leia would often come over to Jyn's apartment and just spend time hanging out with her, getting her to participate with some of her hobbies.

From the moment Jyn and Leia had met three years ago, Jyn had learned knitting, scrapbooking, letterboxing, and most important of all, cooking. Jyn was never very adept in the kitchen and Leia had been resolute about showing Jyn how to make easy and delicious meals so she wouldn't have to buy Amy's frozen dinners all the time - as yummy as they were, buying aforementioned frozen dinners burned quite a large hole Jyn's wallet.

Earlier today, while Han had been at work, Leia invited herself over and taught Jyn how to make lasagna.

"I don't know how you live in America and don't know how to cook lasagna," said Leia, shaking her head.

"I'm English!" Jyn retorted, giving her friend a frown.

"That's still no excuse."

Things went on like this for a while. Leia teasing Jyn about her lack of cooking skills and Jyn replying with snappy phrases, making it seem like it wasn't a big deal. 

After the lasagna was all put together and they placed it in the oven to cook, both women exited the kitchen and let themselves rest on the couch. Leia wiped sweat off her brow and leaned back, putting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. "So, did you meet Cassian yet?"

"Yeah, a couple of days ago when he was moving his stuff in. You said that Han knows him?"

"Mmhm. They went to college together years ago. Han said he used to drive Cassian crazy which is why they didn't get along back then, but now, Cassian has really mellowed out. He's a nice guy."

"Uh-huh." Jyn gave Leia a side glance. "So why tell me?"

"Well, Cassian has mentioned you. You held the elevator door open for him or something and the two of you chatted for a bit."

With the way Leia was talking, Jyn suspected that she had an ulterior motive for bringing up their newest neighbour. "And?"

"And...I think you should throw him a bone, girlfriend."

"Leia, I barely know the man."

"So get to know him! Bake a pie or a batch of cookies so you can go over to his place under the pretext of welcoming him to the apartment and talk to him."

Jyn frowned. "You of all people know that I'm not very good at playing those crazy mind games."

"No, dummy. I'm not talking about mind games!" Leia snapped her sock at Jyn's elbow. "Just be neighborly! Cassian already knows that you know me and Han. Start from there and build off it. Honestly, Jyn. You act like starting a conversation is rocket science."

 

* * *

 

** Four hours later **

After enough coaxing - well, more like **nagging** \- from Leia, Jyn stood at Cassian's front door with a plate of freshly made snickerdoodles. 

The cookies smelled heavenly and Jyn's mouth watered from the delicious smell. She hoped that Cassian would answer the door soon or she might just start eating one of these cookies.

Luckily, just as she was licking her lips and seriously considering scarfing one of the snickerdoodles, the door opened and Cassian's handsome face looked down at her with a surprised smile. Oh, he has a lovely smile, she thought to herself.

"Jyn," he said in a breathy voice.

"Hi, Cassian," she replied, trying not to read anything from the way he said her name. "These cookies are for you...that is, if you want them. I didn't want to make chocolate chip because those are kind of cliche, so I chose snickerdoodles instead."

Cassian opened the door wider so she could come inside. "Snickerdoodles? I haven't had those in a long time. Please come in."

She stepped inside and waited for him to close the door. From what she could see, he still had some things to unpack, but not much. Most of his boxes were gone and the place wasn't cramped. There was also some very lively Latin music playing in the kitchen that made Jyn want to swing her hips. "Listen, if this is a bad time, I can just leave these with you and-"

"Oh, no, please. You're not interrupting anything. Besides, all I'm doing is unpacking. Talk about one of the most boring chores in the world." He led her into the kitchen where he turned the music off and motioned for her to sit in one of the stools at the small island in the middle of the room.

Jyn set the plate of cookies on the counter and seated herself on the stool, trying not to feel awkward. She normally didn't go visit people except Han and Leia, and on occasion, her cousin, Bodhi, so she felt a little unsure about what to do.

"Would you like a glass of milk?"

"Hm? Oh, uh...sure, but the cookies are just for you. I don't want any."

Cassian went to the cupboard, pulled out two glasses and took a gallon of milk out of the fridge. "Nonsense. What's the point of accepting them if I'm not going to share them with you? I don't think that'd be very neighborly, do you?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm a bit out of practice at being neighborly..."

He set both cups on the island and filled them both halfway to the top. "Well, you and I have that in common. I'm not a very social person."

"Really? You could have fooled me, then. Because that's not the vibe I got from you earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"When you answered the door, you had this look of...excitement on your face like you were waiting for me to show up."

"In a way, I kind of was."

Jyn looked up at him and cocked her head to the side, hoping that he wasn't about to say something disturbing. "How so?"

"I...when I was moving all of my boxes in, you kept the elevator door open for me and we talked a little bit. Um, forgive me if this comes off sounding creepy because that's not my intention, but I just got the feeling that you were a person who prefers to be alone more like me."

"Oh." She looked down at the plate of cookies and took off the wrapper. "Kindred spirits, eh?"

Cassian smiled sheepishly. "Something like that, yeah."

"Well, you hit the mark. I'm not one for the party scene and hanging out all night. I'd actually prefer to stay at home in my bed with a good book to read."

"Hey, now you're speaking my language."

She smiled.

 

* * *

 

  
Twenty minutes later, Jyn was listening carefully to her neighbor's words. From what she could see, Cassian was kind, funny and a little intense, but he had a heart of gold. Any girl would be lucky to have him around. How extra lucky it was for Jyn to discover he was single, then? Not that she really cared... _much_.

Although, the easygoing conversation that flowed between them was nice and Jyn couldn't resist the feeling of happiness she got as she sat in that stool, learning about her neighbor and perhaps, new friend.

Cassian moved to Florida from Texas after his parents died, deciding to uproot himself and find a change of scenery. He was a certified helicopter pilot and gave piloting rides and lessons at Rogues and Company, which was the same place Han and Jyn's cousin Bodhi worked. Apparently, Cassian got the job because Han put in a good word for him with his boss, Davits Draven - thank you, Han!

In return, Jyn told him a bit about herself. She had lived here all her life, but her parents were transplants from England, which explained her accent. Her mother had passed away when she was a teenager, but her father was still living.

She was a model - not a full body model, but a hand model - for a couple of the department stores nearby. The studio where she had all of her photos taken was less than ten minutes away from the apartments, which made her job pretty convenient and cushy as well. The money was good too and she saving up to buy a small house in the future.

"I figure if I keep saving at this rate, I'll be able to purchase a house in maybe...two years."

"That's amazing." Cassian rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I should try and get a job modeling my legs. I've been told that they're my best feature." At this, he stuck his legs out and gave them an approving nod. "What do you think?"

Jyn laughed and covered her mouth with her hand. "I think you'd better stick with piloting."

He laughed, too and picked up a snickerdoodle, taking a bite of it. "Harsh."

"But fair."

"I guess I can give you that." Cassian ran a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck. The nervous way he did it caused Jyn to wonder if he was about to say something important. "Ah, Jyn?"

"Yes?"

"I was hoping if maybe I could see more of you."

Her heart gave a little flip, but she downplayed it by taking her cup in hand and sipping the milk. "Like in a less neighborly way?"

"If you'd like. I know I wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

Jyn smiled and nodded. "I feel the same way."

Cassian grinned at that, pleased that she agreed. "Great. I was thinking that maybe we co- _oh_." He touched his stomach and frowned. "That's weird."

She furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"I don't...ohh, I don't feel so good." He got off the stool and haunched over, coughing.

Jyn scrambled over to him and put her hand on his back. "Like you're about to throw up?"

"Ugh, yeah, but that doesn't make sense. I didn't eat anything bad today. The only-" His eyes widened with recognition. "Jyn, wha-what did you put in those cookies?" He gasped and groaned as she helped him hobble his way to a bathroom.

Jyn's heart began to slam against her chest and she feared that she had done something wrong. "Nothing, they're just snickerdoodles with walnuts..."

"Oh, shit," he mumbled under his breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He grabbed onto his stomach and squeezed his eyes shut so tight that it looked painful. "I'm allergic to walnuts." Then he groaned loudly and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Moments later, the sound of vomiting reached Jyn's ears. Her eyes were wide open and all she could think was one thing.

_I poisoned my neighbor._

 


	5. Between You and Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _{#5} Cassian allows himself to be vulnerable with Jyn._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write a little ficlet where Cassian goes to Jyn for comfort instead of vice versa. So many people have written stories where Jyn is the first one to be vulnerable and I love that, but I think that it's highly possible for Cassian to do the same. I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

  

Cassian laid his head on the pillow, but sleep eluded him and he knew why. After surviving Scarif, he was aching to see Jyn again. It had been two weeks and he hadn't seen her since that day when he held her tightly in his arms, welcoming the abyss that came to overtake them both.

Before he knew what he was doing, Cassian threw off his blanket and left his quarters, heading for Jyn's. When he reached it, he entered the code and the door hissed open revealing a dim light on her small body as she lie in her bed. "Jyn."

For a while, there was nothing, but silence. So he called her name a few more times. Gradually, Jyn began to awaken and she turned her head, noticing the man standing in her doorway.

"Cassian?" She sat up and looked at him in surprise. She had told him many times that if he needed her, he was free to come to her quarters, but he never took up her offer. Jyn wasn't the kind of woman who begged a man to come into her bed and she certainly didn't intend to do that for Cassian.

Still, these last couple of weeks had been rough and she'd expected him to at least talk to her. The others had come to see her eventually, but never Cassian. Jyn tried not to take it personally. Perhaps surviving Scarif had affected Cassian more than the rest of them and he needed to be alone for a while before coming to her.

"Jyn."

The way he said her name made Jyn's heart flutter. There was something so intimate the way it left her lips, as if he were talking to a lover. "Yes?"

He fidgeted. There was no doubt in his mind that she would receive him, but he felt so vulnerable to ask. Cassian wasn't used to putting himself on the line like this and as a result, he had a bit of difficulty letting the words come out. "I..."

Fortunately, Jyn was a kindred spirit with Cassian and she was all too familiar with the kind of desires that were hard to voice. Even though the door had closed and his face was covered by the darkness, Jyn could tell that he was nervous. She smiled and pulled her covers back. "Come here."

Without hesitation, he walked over to her and she could finally see beautiful brown of his eyes, the tension beginning to ebb away. Jyn rubbed little circles on Cassian's knuckles and tugged him down until he got in the bed with her.

Once the blanket covered them both, she allowed him to lay his head on her chest while an idle hand stroked his hair. Jyn felt the reverberations of Cassian's heart on her skin and she smiled as the pounding began to settle and slow to a regular beat.

"Jyn?" He said her name again, but this time, there was a resoluteness in the way it came from his lips.

"What is it?"

"I almost lost you." Now these words sounded pained, as if he were reliving that horrifying moment on the sandy beach all over again.

_Oh._

Suddenly, Jyn realised why he'd come to her room, why he'd been so hesitant about coming inside. This was possibly the first time in a long time that Cassian Andor was allowing himself to be vulnerable with another human being.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he continued before she could respond.

"In the rebellion, I had to learn quickly that you couldn't be afraid, or if you were, you had to push those fears away in order to get the job done. So I did just that. I kept a tight lid on my emotions and didn't even allow myself to feel because it would just make me weak." He pulled back so he could look into her eyes, his thumb tracing her lips.

"Then I met you and for the first time in twenty years, I felt affection for someone else and that became something so much more over the next few days. Jyn...you can't even begin to understand how you shook up my life these past few weeks. You _saved_ me."

Jyn could faintly see the outline of Cassian's face as he spoke in earnest. His words warmed her heart and she moved closer, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist and she ended up straddling got his waist, nuzzling him.

She hummed to herself as her lips caressed his own, clutching his shallow hips. His tongue gently pushed into her mouth and she moaned in reaction to it. Wetness pooled between her thighs, making her squirm a bit, which only put her into contact with Cassian's hardness.

It had been a long time since Jyn felt such sensations and her arousal was clouding her ability to think clearly. Not only that, but her body still needed rest. She pulled back after a while, to catch her breath and to look at him.

"Cassian, I'm not angry with you for not coming to see me. I...I understand that you had to deal with your feelings first and I respect that. I feel the same way." He seemed to light up at that and Jyn felt those butterflies in her stomach as she saw the adoration in Cassian's eyes.

Maybe this was something he'd been hoping to hear from her and she'd just fulfilled that wish.

Jyn traced Cassian's bottom lip with her forefinger, smiling in pleasure as he took in a sharp breath. "I want us to talk more about this...but I'm barely staying awake at the moment."

That seemed to shake him from the romantic haze he was in and he took her hand in his, kissing it. "Of course. I'm sorry, Jyn. We can have this conversation tomorrow."

A little yawn escaped her lips and she nodded half heartedly, eyelids already beginning to droop. "Mm, just stay with me tonight. Please...?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Jyn's lips rose sleepily as she scooted off Cassian's body to lie by his side, resting her head on his chest. He smiled and kissed her brow before closing his eyes and succumbing to asleep.

They held hands the entire time.

 


End file.
